


Forbidden Verse

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [13]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, DLC Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frozen Wilds Spoilers, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Male Slash, Naltuk's P.O.V, Sex with a Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Naltuk had heard the legendary Aloy's song; everyone in the Cut and perhaps even Ban-Ur has, as well. But... there was one verse that was perhaps not as well-know to them...One verse that Naltuk was determined to learn the truths about.





	Forbidden Verse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this one is a little different than my others. For one, it's written entirely in another point of view from Aloy's, and it involves a character that, not unlike Bast, is not really mentioned that much. And he deserves more of a story than what he'd gotten. *chuckles*
> 
> Now, this /does/ contain spoilers for the DLC, Frozen Wilds. Of events that take place and of one of the machines found in the DLC. The events are mentioned in a single paragraph, so it's easy to skip over that, but if you don't care, then there isn't much of a warning for this. *purrs*.
> 
> There is still explicit sexual content between Aloy and a machine, so don't worry, but it might seem a little strange, given that it's from Naltuk's P.O.V and not Aloy's.
> 
> Let me know what you think~! And if I should add more to this, or write something else with Naltuk and Aloy~ *purrs* It was super fun to do this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it~!
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Naltuk would admit that perhaps he had a timid forming of love inside of his heart for the strange Nora outsider that had come barging into their lives like he belonged. And after all he had done for them, maybe he did. Everyone as far as Ban-Ur had surely heard the brave, cunning, courageous Outsider’s song; every verse and note as it reached beyond even their lands. North and South and West and East, surely. Though even traders had very little to say about the world beyond their mountains.

Aloy was spirited and everything his song was. Fierce, kind, intelligent, head-strong, willful, caring in ways beyond measure. He had bested Aratak in hunting the Daemonic machines; killed an entire camp of bandits that preyed upon the Cut; bested the Hunting Grounds; revived the Tallneck that had been frozen in the glacier for centuries; helped dozens of people in the Cut with things they were unable or unwilling to do themselves; lead his own werak fiercely when they assaulted the Thunder’s Drum; and had earned his song in the form of a beautiful mural upon the mountain of Song’s Edge.

It was inspiring to many and filled others with wonder and awe. Naltuk among them.

And then he discovered a forbidden verse, in Aloy’s song. “Machine Rider”... “Tamer of the Blue Light”... but there was more to it- so much more.

Naltuk had been frozen as the ice that surrounded them when he spotted Aloy, through the thick woods of the Cut, near the north-western mountains. The hunter was not alone, however, instead accompanied by a  _ Scorcher _ . A machine that loomed above the hunter, far more friendly than it had any right to be- and yet… Aloy let it.

The machine radiated the Blue Light and Naltuk was captivated as Aloy stroked his hand along the smooth metal of the beast’s head, cooing words that the young Shaman could not hear. Not until he drifted closer, his footsteps silent in the snow as he held his breath.

“Oh… I know… I know. It’s been so  _ long _ since you’ve had anyone to satisfy your “heat”, hasn’t it?” Naltuk made a small choked noise, quiet in the wind, when he heard the words, his eyes wide as he realized what was going on. The thing Aloy called a “heat”, the Banuk were not unfamiliar with. Before the Daemonic machines had overtaken the Cut, the biggest thing hunters had to worry about was machines overtaken by “madness”, Aratak had called it.

Aloy seemed to be no stranger to this “madness” either, but instead of shunning it, he seemed to  _ embrace _ it. Like Naltuk had seen no other do before.

The machine made a noise- a soft growl- and Aloy’s lips parted on a quiet, inaudible breath, before he tilted his head as the machine  _ nuzzled _ him. “Shh… it’s okay, I have you now. Don’t be afraid to  _ take _ … I won’t break,” he seemed to reassure the beast, confusing the young Shaman.

Many of the machines he had seen overtaken by the “madness” never hesitated, never worried. They took without fear of consequences, without caring if they hurt. But yet, this machine, under Aloy’s influence, seemed to be  _ scared _ for a reason unknown to Naltuk. He observed the machine, the way it seemed to move, as it shifted on its metal paws, claws digging softly into the snow. It seemed to coo and purr, as it nuzzled the hunter, down his neck and to his chest, where Aloy’s breath hitched audibly.

Naltuk watched as the hunter squirmed, before he pushed the great machine away. The Shaman wondered if he had finally come to his sense, but instead of getting up from the ground, he lifted his hips up to remove his pants, his waist-wrap remaining to protect his bared skin from the cold. Naltuk saw- for a brief moment- the hunter’s arousal, erect and leaking against his clothing, and it caused him to flush. With shame for becoming aroused at what was happening.

He should reveal himself, but how could he? He should leave, but he seemed incapable.

The machine shifted once more where it stood and it brought Naltuk’s attention to something he hadn’t noticed before- a  _ cock _ at the underside of the great beast, long and thick and Naltuk quivered.

How was  _ that _ going to fit inside of the hunter?

Aloy did not seem to share the same concerns that Naltuk had, as he arched towards the machine’s heat, as if silently begging to be filled and that was a thought that flushed more arousal through the young Shaman’s body, heating him up in the fierce cold of the frozen north. The machine pressed closer, as Aloy caged his long, slender legs against the machine’s waist, ass above the ground, and Naltuk had the perfect view. He watched, as the machine’s thick mechanical cock pressed against the hunter’s backside before it pushed, and Naltuk could not hold in the moan as he saw the machine lower, its cock disappearing inch by thick inch.

It was arousing to see, far more than Naltuk could ever admit so. It had his own cock, hard and leaking, aching in his clothing, straining for attention, but he didn’t touch himself- for fear of getting caught. It was embarrassing, but it was also disrespectful. Not that  _ watching _ wasn’t, but he had least had enough common sense not to stroke himself  _ while _ he watched.

By the Blue Light this was lewd and irresponsible but…

Aloy moaned, loud and low and long, and it was the most beautiful thing Naltuk had ever heard. The pleasure was  _ real _ and it was  _ there _ , as the machine took him. His eyes closed, his face slack with bliss, his body taut and tight with pleasure as the Scorcher rode him.

Together they took pleasure in a way that Naltuk had not known  _ existed _ . Like they were one form. And their  _ sex _ was a song, that drifted through the wind, where none should hear it- except Naltuk could. He could hear every note and oh, how it made him  _ want _ .

He could no longer deny it: he was in love with this Nora hunter from the South. Even with this that he witnesses. Even as the Scorcher… this… machine of supposed cold metal… took him, then and there in the frozen snow.

Naltuk could no longer stand on the sidelines, watching like a shadow looming in the distance. Instead, he moved closer, and the sound of his footsteps alerted the hunter, enough that he startled, eyes snapping wide open. When he tried to move away, the beast would not let him, growling as it pulled the hunter closer and Naltuk worried, for a moment, about Aloy’s safety. “N-no…” he spoke, his voice broken, and Aloy froze, eyes still wide as he stared at the other, “Please… let it…” he pleaded, knowing how important this was. Not to the machine, but Aloy himself.

The hunter swallowed hard, before he relaxed, his eyes fluttering half closed as he watched Naltuk, the beast renewing its pace with vigor as it took the hunter rough and fierce. Like a want that had long since been buried that it was just now able to experience. And perhaps, that was not far from the truth at all. “N-Naltuk…~” Aloy spoke his name, a breathless quiver on his lips, as a particularly rough thrust caused him to moan.

The Shaman quivered, but did not answer back, watching the display before his eyes. As the machine fucked the hunter. And the hunter accepted everything it gave.

The rise and the fall of their song, leaving him breathless, and he watched as Aloy arched, a silent scream on his lips as he came, spilling hard across his clothing. Naltuk wondered if the beast could feel Aloy has he squeezed around it, in his climax, but didn’t wonder for long when it too, stilled, burying itself so deep inside of Aloy- and how deep could Aloy feel it? Inside of him, thick and long. Where no human could reach, but other machines surely had?

How much did the machine fill the hunter? How hot was the oil it spilled in its pleasure? Could a machine even  _ feel _ pleasure, like the hunter surely did?

Naltuk had so many questions, but the moment that Aloy opened his eyes, gazing at him with an expression of pure bliss… they were forgotten. The Shaman shook as he slowly stepped towards them, the machine and the hunter, and he could not even think of what would happen if the machine wouldn’t let him close. But the moment he was, he fell to his knees in the snow as Aloy reached for him, a pale hand cupping his cheek, and Naltuk felt like he could breathe again.

“How does it feel…?” he asked, finally, a whisper in the wind and Aloy’s lips quirked up in a smile, as he looked up at him. His green eyes glittering with pleasure and light and warmth and it was almost enough to take Naltuk’s breath away again.

“Like nothing you’ve ever felt before…” he murmured.

-0-

The Scorcher laid, behind them, curled around them, as Aloy and Naltuk sat, side by side, before a fire the hunter had started just an hour before. They had sat in silence, words not needed between them, though Naltuk was itching to say something.

“You can ask,” Aloy spoke first and Naltuk huffed out a quiet breath.

“I…” he started, before pausing and he shook his head, “I want to know  _ everything _ …” he finished, and Aloy chuckled quietly.

“It’s a long story…” he murmured and Naltuk offered him a gentle smile, before leaning over, boldly, to place a sweet, chaste little kiss upon the hunter’s lips.

“I have time.”

The smile he got in return could thaw even the iciest of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
